Down the Road
by MissBlueZeus
Summary: A look at where everyone is 6 or so years after the war. Contains multiple pairings. GinnyxBlaise, HarryxGeorge, maybe others. First story. Rated T for now, maybe M later.


Note: Here's my first fanfic. I've set it up to continue looking at the different couples, I don't know how long it will be.

* * *

Harry looked around the room and noticed that everyone looked happy. It was Wednesday night, Harry's favorite night of the week. Wednesday night was everyone's favorite night.

After the war, they'd returned to Hogwarts for their final year. For the first time, there were no threats, no sides, just a group of kids getting to be kids. Over the course of this final year, true opinions came out not hindered by the sides they'd been forced to believe in.

Harry and Ginny realized they were better as friends and neither of them wanted to be tied down. Ginny had gone through a rash of boyfriends before ending up with Blaise. A surprise to everyone, even Ginny. Yet, five years later, they were still together after Blaise had pulled her, not so gracefully, into an empty classroom and told her how he felt and almost demanded that she give him a chance. Everyone still found it funny that the chance had been only given because Ginny was bored that day.

After trying to date a couple girls, Harry had realized that it hadn't just been Ginny he wasn't interested in. The night he realized that he was gay he went to the Astronomy Tower and started drinking. He hid from all his friends for almost a month. Until the night when George Weasley, of all people, had come up to him during a visit to the castle. He'd been watching Harry beat himself up for too long. He talked to Harry late through that night and knocked a bit of sense back into Harry. The two had become close with Harry spending almost every weekend visiting the small store that George had opened in Hogsmead. Finally, he was convinced to come out to his friends with George's promises that they wouldn't hate him. Ron had some issues with it, but even he said he could be okay with it. That night, Harry had snuck out of the castle and ran into George's flat, ecstatic that George had been right. Seeing the happiest look on Harry's face had caused him to lose his mind just long enough to pull Harry into his arms and kiss him. They'd stayed a secret until the graduation ball where Harry had begged George to be his date. Walking in together caused a bigger scene then even they'd thought. Ron, who Harry thought still had issues with him even being gay, turned out to instead have been in love with Harry, and in front of all his friends and family announced that if George refused to leave Harry he was leaving and not speaking to anyone again. He had punched George across the face when he realized that the rest of his family was not agreeing with him. That was the last night they had seen him.

But they gained far more then they lost as with Blaise came Draco, who turned out to be alright. He had stood up to the Dark Lord at the last moment, changing the outcome of the war. He had apologized for the words and actions of his past and over time was forgiven and became a trusted friend. In fact, as Harry looked across the room at the blond man sitting across from him, he recalled when Draco had suggested these Wednesday nights.

It was almost 6 months after graduation before they had all finally gotten together again. As the group tried to catch up with all the news of the others, Draco had stood in the middle of the room and shouted at them to be quiet. When they had all shut up and looked at them, he took his seat again, "We can't lose more time after losing so much to the war," he stated firmly with all eyes on him, "We all have lives, and we won the right to live them as we choose as well as the right to be friends with who we choose. So what are we doing? Wasting time, not knowing how the rest of us are doing, sending the occasional owl when we remember? I don't think that any of us means to, but something should change or it'll be years, and children, and new jobs, and general news, and the rest won't know. That's not what any of us fought for was it? I'm thinking we should make a point of this, we should get together once a week, just to be together. I think we've more than earned one night off a week, don't you?" They'd settled on Wednesdays and with only a few exceptions, had met up every week since then.

This week they were all at Harry and George's place. Harry looked around at the room. Ginny was getting drinks from the kitchen. Blaise was talking with Neville and Neville's wife, Padma. How those two had gotten together, Harry had never figured out but they seemed to work well. Luna was nattering in George's ear about how impressed she was that they managed to keep their flat nargle free. Draco was sitting and seemed to be lost in thought. Harry twisted to see what Draco was looking at and saw Hermonie curled up in the window seat and staring out over the alley below. Though, Harry noticed she wasn't really looking at anything, just staring. He was used to her getting lost in her own head but she didn't normally look quite so, sad or even a little bit nervous. He resolved to speak to her later about whatever was bothering her as he was distracted by Blaise getting up to help his girlfriend with drinks.

Taking the tray from Ginny and motioning for her to take a seat, Blaise walked around the room, when he was standing in front of Harry, his back to Ginny, Harry looked up at him with a question in his eyes. Blaise nodded, looking like he was almost confirming to himself as much as he was to Harry. Harry smirked, and reached up for the next to last drink, casually slipping a ring into the last drink on the tray.

Blaise turned around and sunk to one knee in the middle of the room and held out the tray to his ginger goddess. "Ginny," he began, catching everyone's attention, "I never believed that you had actually given me a chance that day, every day since then that you were still with me I've wanted to prove to you that it wasn't a mistake. Five years worth of days and getting that chance to worship you and show you how much you can be loved. We've both been through so much before we even got together and though we may have started on a dare, we've been through so much more since then. So, Ginerva Weasley, give me just one more chance, Marry me and make me the happiest man on earth. Tell me that you will do me that honor?" At the end of his speech, the charmed ring floated up, out of the glass towards Ginny. Blaise caught the ring and knelt again directly in front her, whispering again so just she could hear, "Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny held her hand out shaking, "Yes, yes, yes I will marry you!" Everyone began cheering and catcalling to the embracing couple in front of them. "Oh my god, I'm getting married," Ginny shrieked.

They stayed later then normal that night, celebrating the newest news. That's what Blaise had wanted, to propose in front of all their friends and hear the yes come from Ginny's mouth. He wanted to celebrate with this group of people who cared so much about each other. They were family and Blaise had wanted to share this moment with them. Looking at Ginny showing off her ring and smiling he could tell she was happy to be with them as well. Ginny looked up as though she could feel his eyes on her and raised her eyebrows, nodding to the fireplace. Blaise quickly changed what he had just been thinking, clearly she had been happy to be with their friends, but now it was time for their own celebration.

* * *

So there we go, my first attempt. What do you all think? Should I continue? Love to you all for reading.

-Blue


End file.
